


You're Late

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: A chance meeting at brunch has Darcy meeting the Winter Soldier.





	You're Late

Jane was late. Not just late but extremely late which meant she wasn’t coming. Darcy huffed in annoyance that her best friend had probably forgotten their date because of some science bender. 

She tapped the menu on the metal table. Fine, it was fine. Not the first time Jane had forgotten. Her eyes wandered the other cafe patrons, falling on the muscular man next to her, who had his head bent down. “The pancakes are really good as well as the eggs benedict,” she mentioned to her neighbor. 

His blue eyes flicked to hers and she smiled. The menu still covered half his face but his eyes were inquisitive. “Or you know the French Toast,” she suggested. 

He nodded before looking back to the menu. She squinted at him. His blue eyes looked familiar, why did they… 

She tilted her head at the man next to her in the ball cap, hands holding the menu, one gloved. Her face made an “o” shape, as her brain caught up. She tried not to change her posture or to flinch. He wasn’t doing anything illegal. He was perfectly calm. 

“What?” he asked gruffly. 

She tried not to wince at his tone. “Sorry,” she apologized. “My girlfriend isn’t showing didn’t mean to intrude.” 

He wiped a hand over his face, putting down the menu. “Not intruding,” he muttered. 

She took in the purple circles under his eyes. He looked rough around the edges, exhausted. She assumed being on the run did that to a person. “That so, Soldier?” She asked with a smile. 

His eyebrows shot up and she chuckled. “I get it, gotta be covert,” she continued. “Cap’s the same way; though I argue a ball cap isn’t always the best solution, Winter.” 

His flesh hand clenched into a fist, posture tense. Her hand shot out. “No need to get all defensive like. Your secret is safe with me, Winter. Promise, Cap doesn’t need to know. But since you are in my debt, why don’t you join me for brunch?” 

She wiggles her eyebrows at him with a smile plastered on her face. His blues eyes roamed hers. “Promise I don’t bite,” she swore with three fingers up in a girl’s scout promise. 

He huffed before standing and moving to the chair next to her. “Not a word,” he threatened, tiger pointing at her. 

She chomped her teeth at him. “Feisty, little thing aren’t ya?” she teased. 

“Nothing little about me, doll.” 

She threw her head back and laughed, “So it seems, Winter, so it seems. What are you going to eat?” 

————-

Darcy left the labs late, the sunset bleeding away. Jane was still puttering away and Darcy had called it a night. Her mind going back to the week before when she had, had brunch with her favorite Commando. 

She had sworn to him that she would tell no one, where he was. Him telling her that it was better this way. She had argued that all Steve wanted was for Bucky to be safe and away from Hydra. He told her he had too many demons to go back. She had quipped, “Don’t we all, sweets, don’t we all.”

Her heels clacked on the concrete as she meander to her apartment. Her music drowned out the people around her until an arm latched on to hers, pulling her into an alleyway. 

She was about to scream, when a hand covered her mouth. “Just me, doll,” he whispered.

She slumped against the hard body. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, as she tried to steady her legs. “What are you doing?” she asked harshly. 

“You’re being followed,” he answered, arm still protectively around her. 

“Yeah, you…” 

“Not me… two thugs.” 

She wiggled in his hold and he held her tighter. “Stop,” he ordered in her ear. 

“What gives you…” she began before his hand went over her mouth. 

“I said, stop, so we won’t be found. Now be good,” he commanded. 

She wanted to jab her heel into his foot, but if she was really being followed then he just saved her life. She heard voices, speaking Russian at the entrance and she held her breath. Her body stiff. “I’ll protect you, doll,” he assured her. 

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Why did he have to be chivalrous? Why had he been following her? 

Minutes passed and the voices faded. She stepped out of his embrace. “Why were you following me?” she questioned, turning to face him and seeing his metal arm for the first time. 

“Hydra intel has them going after you and Foster,” he answered, blue eyes tracking her movements. 

“So meeting me at the cafe wasn’t a fluke?” she asked with hands on her hips. 

“I was just surveying…” 

“You’re an ass,” she said in huff, turning and walking away. 

“Hey,” he called after her. 

She ignored him as she made her way down the sidewalk, trying to evade him. 

Three lights later and she jogged the steps to her apartment, opening the communal door and shutting it in his face. “Goodbye, Winter,” she grounded out, flipping him off. 

She heard him growl, but since he was locked out discounted it. She unlocked her actual door, throwing keys in her bowl before she heard a thud come from her bedroom. “Hey, asshole,” she called. “That’s breaking and entering.” 

She pulled out her taser, moving towards the noise. She pushed open the door, a hand shooting out grabbing her taser and pulling her in. “You are going to get yourself killed,” he scolded, letting her go once she was fully inside the bedroom. 

She rolled her eyes, “Are you always this dramatic, Winter?” 

“It’s Bucky.” 

“Winter.” 

“Bucky,” he growled. 

She glared then stuck her tongue out. “Fine, Buucccky Winter.” 

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” he exploded. 

She chuckled, letting her purse fall to the floor. “What do I owe for the house call?” 

“Couldn’t you just let me up in the first place?” 

“Naw, this is more fun,” she joked, poking him in the chest. 

“You aren’t afraid of me, are ya?” He asked. 

“A little bird like you, Winter?” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

“What did I say about the Winter nickname?” he argued, stepping closer and towering over her. 

She tipped up her head, looking him in the eye, “That you secretly love it.”

She smirked at him and his flesh hand went to her waist, tugging her closer. “I do…” he paused, licking his lips. 

Her eyes twinkled. “Going to kiss me, Soldier?” 

“Thinking about it,” he answered. 

She hummed, pushing to her tiptoes and kissing the corner of his mouth. “For being my knight in shining metal arms.” 

It was seconds before his lips covered hers, tentative and slow at first, like he was afraid she would push him away. It only endear him more to her, as her hands went around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him harder. 

Both of his hands went to her waist, leaving no space between them as the kiss changed into hard and demanding. Tongues tangled together, tasting and exploring. His thumbs caressed her ribs through her shirt and she hummed. 

He broke it, panting and staring right at her. His eyes black with desire. She chuckled before lightly kissing him again. “Anyone tell you you’re a good kisser?” she asked against his lips. 

“Once or twice,” he mumbled before sealing his against hers again. 

This time his hands went under her skin to touch her skin. She moaned in response, hands tugging gently at the hairs at the nape of his neck. He groaned at the pull before his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, sucking gently at the heartbeat there. 

She arched into him. “Oh god…” she mumbled. 

He nipped lightly and before his hands pushed up her shirt. His eyes took in her white bra and her breasts moving with each hard breath. “So beautiful,” he praised, hands going to the zipper of her skirt. 

Her hands leg this neck to explore down his clothes body. He hissed when she touched his scar. She tilted her head the reaction, pulling up his shirt, he resisted. “Bucky…” she began. 

“My scar…. my arm..” he explained. 

“I’m sure it’s beautiful,” she answered.

“It’s not,” he replied, hands stilling on her waist. 

She pushed on her toes to kiss him. “Let me make that decision,” she encouraged. 

He lifted her arms and the shirt was soon off. Her eyes trailed the scar and then his muscles. “Hot damn,” she mumbled. “How did I get so lucky?” 

He chuckled and his eyes lit up. She kissed the seam of his metal arm, licking the scar. He let out a harsh breath. “You like that?” she asked.

“Feels good…” 

“Good.” 

Her fingers traced his abs before playing with the button of his jeans. She felt him nod above before she moved forward. Her hand stroked him through his boxers. “Darcy,” he muttered. “Doll…” 

“You’re so hard,” she complimented. “So warm.” 

She squeezed him three times before nudging his jeans and boxers down. Her eyes glanced down to see his full length and she moaned. He was huge, bigger than she had ever experienced. She kneeled, looking up at him from hooded lashes. Her tongue swiped the underside of his cock and he gasped, hands clenching. 

She smirked, swirling her tongue around his tip and collecting the pre-cum. “Doll…” he called. “Darcy…” 

She took him in his mouth and his thighs clenched under her hands. She sucked gently as she bobbed him in and out. She felt fingers push hair away from her face, as she pushed her tongue against his vein. He cursed, “Doll, if you do that… Fuck… if you do that I’m going to come….” 

She moaned on his cock, nails digging into his skin. She sucked harder, moving harder. It didn’t take long to have him cumming in her mouth, as he called out her name. She took every last drop before letting his soften cock go. 

His hands went to her armpits, hauling her up and slanting his lips over hers. He pushed her back on the bed, standing over her. His eyes were predatory. She smirked. “Proud of yourself doll?” He asked.

“Not everyday, you get to knock the breath out of WWII Veteran…” she teased. 

He pulled off her skirt and licked his lips, eyes memorizing her. “Well let's see if I can return the favor.”

———

She smiled as the light filtered into her bedroom, hand reaching out. The sheets were only mildly warm. “Bucky,” she called out. 

No response. She saw his black shirt on the floor, she picked it up and pulled it on. She softly padded down the hallway, silence haunting her. 

There was no Russian assassin waiting for her. She was alone. She sighed. Of course, he wouldn’t stay, she berated herself. It was a one and done deal. 

She moved to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. It was then, she noticed the flowers on her table with a note.

Brunch, April 20, 2016. Tom’s Restaurant. Promise, I’ll be there, doll. Be safe for me. 

Her heart seized in her chest. He was promising a date years from now. A tear slipped down her cheek, “I promise.” 

————

October 2016

Darcy hummed to herself as she flipped another pancake. Music blared from the above speakers. Her hips swayed, taking a sip of her coffee. She heard voices down the hall. 

It was supposed to be a big day. The return of Captain America to the Big Apple, along with the others. So Darcy had decided to make a big brunch for everyone because everyone loved brunch. 

The voices got closer. “And this is my shield warrior sister, Darcy,” the deep voice of Thor explained. 

She turned around to see a group of superheroes staring right at her. Her eyes fell on the brunette. “You’re late,” she greeted, turning back to pour more batter into the pan. 

There was silence and what she assumed was confusion before a voice spoke up, “Well, Tony took offense that I killed his parents, doll.” 

She didn’t respond, her back to the crowd. She sipped her coffee before a timer beeped. She pulled open the oven, taking out the pan with bacon. She let it clang on the counter, as if it was her response to his excuse. “So some vendetta cancelled my standing date?” she asked. 

She didn’t hear him pad over to her, but soon felt his warm finger trail her spine. “I’m sorry, doll,” he whispered, pulling her to him. 

She glanced at him before flipping the pancake. “You and Steve are last to get breakfast.” 

“Doll….” he began. 

She crossed her arms and let her hip rest against the counter. “Don’t Doll me, Winter. You and Cap there get last dibs.” 

“But I’m your fella….”

She snorted. “My fella went on the run and didn’t cancel his standing date.” 

“Doll…” he argued. 

“Nope,” she said, emphasizing the “p”.

His hand grabbed hers, tugging her closer. “Let me make it up to you,” he appeased. 

She arched an eyebrow in response. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She smirked. “Five times,” she argued. 

“Five,” he agreed, kissing her knuckles. 

“Fine, you’re forgiven,” she said. “Still not getting first dibs though.” 

He reached for a bacon slice and she slapped his hand with the spatula. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” she asked. 

“It was a long flight, doll,” he replied, reaching again. 

She squinted at him before she shrugged her shoulders. He nibbled on it before pulling her close again and kissing her crown. She flipped the pancake and snuggled into his side. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Stark accused. 

Their heads turned to the growing audience then looked at each other. “Stark, this is my boyfriend of 2.5 half years, Bucky Barnes. Winter, this is Tony Stark, a narcissistic ass,” she introduced. 

“Darce,” Bucky growled, hand squeezing her hip.

She rolled her eyes. “Or as he likes to be called, Bucky.” 

She turned back to the pancakes, giving no notice to the confused looks. “Run that by us again,” Clint requested. 

Bucky kisses her crown again. “We met in London, when she was working there. Hydra was out for her and Dr. Foster, I kept an eye on them for a month.” 

She mumbled, “And got into my pants.” 

He pinched her side and she giggled. Her blue eyes looked up at him with mischief and he grinned down at her. She kissed his lips before moving away to move plates to the table. “That’s it?” Clint asked. 

“Well, we did meet up every few months, a few postcards,” she shrugged. 

“And you never told anyone?” Steve cut in. 

“I promised, Winter, I wouldn’t,” she explained. A low growl rumbled from the assassin but she ignored it. “He was very insistent on it until he wasn’t. Who do you think have the information about where he was? A random person?” 

She scoffed. 

“So you two have been seeing each other for 2.5 years and no one knew?” Tony questioned.

“Heimdall knew but he’s a good bud,” she answered, plating the bacon. Bucky snagged another and she glared. “You, Winter, are treading on thin ice.” 

He growled again, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed, then smacking his back. “But me down you, Neanderthal!” she squeaked. 

He didn’t answer, just walked down the hall to the stairs, climbing three flights to her floor. He punched the code to her door, before setting her down. “So rude!” she exclaimed, staring at him. 

She smiled, as he glared. “Hi,” she greeted.

He smirked. “Hi, doll.” 

“You’re late.” 

He chuckled, before his hands gripped her biceps. “You said that already.” 

Her smile widened. “Oh, I thought it barred repeating.”

He rolled his eyes before bending down to kiss her. She hummed her approval, as the soft kiss turned heated. Her hands carded through his hair, teasing the fine hairs of his neck. He groaned against her lips. “Missed you,” he mumbled against her lips. 

“Missed you too.” 

“I am sorry about the date,” he said between kisses. 

She chucked, as his lips found the spot on her neck. “Saving the world comes first.” 

“Not anymore..” he promised, sucking at her pulse point. 

“Just give me the five you promised,” she moaned, “And allow will be forgiven.” 

“I’ll make it six.”


End file.
